Black Birds, Slaying Moon
by OverDemon
Summary: He raised them. He trained them. He failed them and they ran. Years later a threat rises and they need him. And so, a bird returns to the nest, to awaken the god that dwells within. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT. OC Ichigo. Dark Ichigo.
1. Tomb of a God

**-Edit-**

 **This is no longer a one-shot and neither is it up for adoption.**

 **I've updated this chapter mostly because of how I miss represented Qrow's personality.**

 **-Edit-**

 **So, my first fanfic. Yeah! Think I'll wait to say more until you've read the story so I'll put it in the bottom. One quick thing, I've read the story through and did Word spelling check, but English is not my first language so please forgive any errors you see.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bleach. I don't own its characters or any of the copyrighted material related to them.**

* * *

A man is walking through the forest at dusk. Overhead dark clouds gather and the sky rumble as they do, there's going to be a storm tonight.

The man walks calmly, confidently through the woods. He's far outside the Kingdoms and Grimm are commonplace, yet the woods are silent and the man walks unconcerned.

The sounds of his footfalls echo for there are no other sound but the coming storm, no birds in the trees, no deer's in woods, not even a cricket in the brush.

* * *

"Again!"

The boy grasps for breath, rain and sweat soaking him to the bone, his hand shaking around the wooden sword. Thunder rages above him, but he knows better than to let it distract him.

Off to the side a girl much like him sits on the ground, she too tries to claim precious air as she stares at him concerned. He meets her crimson eyes with his own, two sets of scarlet eyes communicating their common suffering.

His momentary loss of focus is brutally punished, a larger wooden weapon striking in the back off his knee with paralyzing force. He loses the air he has so desperately hoarded and falls to the ground.

"Don't look at her, I said AGAIN," the man roared!

The boy looks up just as a lightning strike illuminate the area.

The man before him glares hatefully with eyes glowing red like the fires of hell as he looks at him. His long ponytail whips in the wind, black as the endless void. And a single white, dagger like, horn flashes in the sudden light, a primal statement of this man's unchallenged capacity for violence, as it juts forward from the man's temple.

"You have three seconds to get on your feet and attack me boy, or else you get to explain to your sister why we are starting all over again."

The boy takes a deep breath as he uses his sword as a crutch to get to his feet.

* * *

A clearing up ahead reveal a cabin, quite oddly alone way out here in the dense forest, with the nearest civilization many kilometers away. It's a simple yet sturdy building, made of wooden logs and only two stories tall. Smoke rises from the chimney as the man walks towards it.

The door is opened revealing a dark interior illuminated only the fire of the hearth and the oil lamp standing on a table.

"So… the prodigal son returns?"

"… Sup dad?"

* * *

"Annnnnnd done," the woman says, smiling kindly, as she finishes bandaging the boy.

"All better my little birds," the woman says as she embraces the boy and girl.

"You shouldn't do that Kathrine, it will make them weak and dependent," the man says with a serious voice.

The woman's face twist in anger as she turns and glare at the man. "Yeah, well they shouldn't even be doing this in first place!" she screams. "They're only seven, most kids their age get in trouble for not doing their homework or breaking a vase, they don't get beaten bloody by their father!" she roars.

The man glares at the woman, "We've been over this before Kathrine, they need to learn to defend themselves, this is not a world that tolerates weakness, no world does!"

"And they will learn, but let them have a chance to be children first," the woman pleads.

"CHILDREN DIE", the man bellow. He pants as the woman and children stare at him in shock. He takes a moment to gather himself, "boys and girls dies," he explains, "its men and women who survive, those with the experience and will to make the choices that allow them to live".

The boy looked at his father's face and for a saw a flash of pain and regret, it would be one of few moments in his life where he saw his father vulnerable.

* * *

The voice came from the high-backed chair over by the fireplace, its occupant shielded from view.

The man in the doorway looked around the darkened cabin, "not a thing has changed," he said.

"Why should it?" the man in the chair droned, clearly not giving the other man his full attention.

"It's just an observation, I rather like that I'm able to recognize it all," the man in the door spoke as he looked over some photographs on a nearby wall, depicting a family of four, a father, mother and a boy and girl.

"I hope the journey wasn't too difficult, any Grimm problems?" the man in the chair ask.

"Hah, we both know that the Grimm don't come here, not as long as you remain," the man in the doorway laugh.

"…Why are you here Qrow?"

* * *

"You should've saved her, why wasn't you here!" the girl cried as she pounded away at the man's chest.

The man ignored her in favor of staring at the bloody sheet covering the girl's mother, "I told her not to open the door while I was away, no matter what was said," the man whispered.

The boy heard nothing of the one-sided fight as he too stared uncomprehending at the sheet whom under was the woman he had called mother for nine years, now dead.

Off to the side, forgotten and abandoned lay the bodies of eight men, killed in brutal fashion with a huge khyber knife like sword and a trench knife like short sword still impaling two of the corpses.

The girl finished beating uselessly at the man's chest and runs to her brother, dragging him away, "I HATE you, I never want to see you again!", she screams as she run to the cabin, packs her and her brother's things and leaves with him.

All the while the man never moves.

* * *

Qrow smile as he spots a bottle of whiskey, "What's wrong can't a loving son visit his old man?"

The man in the chair growl, "Usually that happens once a month not decades," the man paused as Qrow pored himself a glass, "and fair warning don't even start to joke about a nursing home," the words came cold as ice.

Qrow chocked on his drink and had to take a moment to properly swallow the burning liquid, "Banish the thought, I have no desire to be cleaning nurses up with a mop," Qrow laughed before he sighed, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

The man in the chair laughs lightly, "no I guess not after all these years." He paused, "how's your sister doing?" he asks.

Qrow stare into his drink, "Don't really know, we don't see each other often and she has nothing to do with this." Qrow takes a breath and continue, "I'm not here to catch up, I'm here because I need your skills and power." Qrow looks aside, now more uncertain, "I… we have a problem with someone powerful and resourceful, someone willing and able to burn kingdoms to the ground and laugh as they do it, our usual methods don't work and we can't wait for her to make her make."

A faint flicker of fear enters Qrow's eyes as memories of this man returns, "But you could stop her, all her plans, allies and powers would be nothing before the might you could unleash on her." Qrow looks towards the chair and its silent occupant, "I'm asking you, if not for the kingdom of Vale then for the blood ties we share, will you help us?"

"…", after a few moments, the man stands up from his chair, Qrow can't help but shiver as nothing about him has changed despite the years since he's seen him. The man walks over to the dinner table and sits down.

"Take a seat son and let's talk," Getsuga Branwen, formerly Ichigo Kurosaki says with a smile.

* * *

 **And done. Hope you enjoyed that.**

 **So, if you haven't figured it out yet, this story was made around the idea that Raven and Qrow are Ichigo's children that he has had with a Remnant woman. The OC Ichigo comes from the idea that he has been sent to Remnant after a great tragedy (exiled by Central 46, Aizen or Yhwach destroy the world's, [I love Dark Ichigo]) and he's therefore colder and less tolerant. He appearance is basically the Final Getsuga Tensho combined with his Quincy/Hollow form from chapter 675 I believe (the one with the single horn).**

 **This is my first story, but I'm sure more will follow. Keep an eye on my profile where I will upload my ideas and do some full stories, one-shots or let another talented writer take them to their full potential.**

 **Review Please.**

 **Rock on.**


	2. Ritual of awakening

**So, surprise! I'm back with this story. Yeah, I know I said this was only going to be a one-shot, but I got so much positive feedback from you guys (you know who you are) that I decided to give it a shot. My biggest fear is that I'm not going to be able to do a good job of it, but let's see.**

 **Chapter 1 has been updated and I've also upped the word count to 3K due a review suggestion, it was a little tough, but I made it.**

 **This story is also NO LONGER up for adoption.**

 **Special thanks go out to muratira for helping me with my ideas for this story and giving some of his own. You rock.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bleach. I don't own its characters or any of the copyrighted material related to them.**

* * *

The area was a huge hall, stretching longer than the eye could see with a ceiling that vanished in the darkness overhead. It was a magnificent if somewhat disheartening place. The hall had floors of shining marble the color of light jade flanked by symmetrical pillars reaching beyond sight, each having a brazier burning green flame that illuminated the interior with a sickly green glow.

In this seemingly arcane hall three people stood, solemnly watching over the young woman encased in the machine that kept her among the living despite the steel pod seeming more of a coffin, taunting them with her inevitable approaching demise.

"How could you let this happen Qrow?!", came the disbelieving shout from the Atlesian general, the interference giving an ironic robotic quality to the voice of the man who was as much machine as man.

The seasoned huntsman glared over at the hologram and briefly entertained the thought of destroying the projector, but thought better of it. "I could ask you the same question Jimmy. You assured us that your specialists had covered Ambers trail and that there was no way she could be found, yet the there was an ambush set up for her," he remarked with a flat voice.

The general had the sense to at least look regretful, "My agents did everything by the book and are among my most trusted, I don't belief they made a mistake or told anyone so the people who did this must have some other way of tracking Amber."

The blond headmistress of Beacon stared sadly at the young woman before her, reminding her so much of her own students, "Well, it matters little now, Amber's dying and this 'Queen' holds a part of the Fall Maidens power and if she dies it's likely that the power will seek out it's other half," she looked at the calm grey haired man next to her, "this is of course unacceptable, but what do we do Ozpin."

The old huntsman and headmaster of Vale's huntsman academy was silent for a few moments. This attack had shaken the secret brotherhood to its foundation, their whole purpose was to protect the Maidens and they had failed. Worse was that the power of a Maiden, a demigod for all intents and purposes, was now in the hands of an agent of Hers of that he had no doubt. In hindsight, it was a testament to Qrow's skill and nothing short of a miracle that he had been able to stop the transfer of power, his experience with Her taught him that her plans were often flawless and her actions unstoppable. Most likely Her agent organized this attack and not Herself, otherwise the Maiden's power would have been lost, and Qrow might not be standing here.

"… Glynda's right, we need to make plans and take steps to ensure the safety of the Maidens, with their attack having failed I have no doubt they will be coming after Amber." Ozpin looked away from the half-dead Maiden and towards James Ironwood, "we also need to find a young huntress to inherit Ambers powers, is Dr. Polendina is certain that the machine will work?"

Hesitance shone in the general's eyes, but he powered through, "There's a 72% chance it will work without major side effects, a 19% chance with major to catastrophic side effects and the remaining 9% represent death during the procedure."

Qrow's eyes widened, "And that our solution!? Just roll the dice and hope we don't get a dead or #&¤%ed up Maiden? Hah, this just keep getting better," he laughed before taking a drink from his hipflask.

Glynda Goodwitch too looked shocked, "Ozpin we can't do this! To ask some innocent girl to risk her life with those odds, no, I can't in good conscience agree to this course of action, there has got to be a better way," she yelled outraged.

"Glynda, please understand, this whole procedure is highly experimental and since I can't tell Dr. Polendina anything about who it's intended for he can't make the adjustments to make it safer, but it's still our best option, our ONLY option," Ironwood explained exasperated.

She glared at him, "Then we will just have to bring him he…," "You know we can't do that Glynda," Ozpin cut her off, "Our society has been so successful in keeping the Maidens a secret BECAUSE of the low number of people we entrust with the secret. There's also the fact that Dr. Polendina has nothing in the way of combat ability, if he was targeted for capture there would be nothing he himself could do and our enemies could learn much from one of our members," he schooled her in a calm tone despite her open hostility towards his words.

Ozpin looked back to Amber, a troubled expression decorating his face, "We need to go through with the procedure, but that alone won't be enough," he said surprising the other three. He looked at them, studying the faces of the people he worked with to keep one of mankind's greatest powers safe, "So, far we've only been reacting to Her: sending huntsmen when her agents appear, increasing security when she attacks and observing Her moves, but that is no longer enough we need to act towards Her."

Here James Ironwood perked up, anticipating the words to come, the go ahead to finally act and make use of full force of the Kingdoms, to unleash the might of Atlas on the mistress of Grimm and all who served her, but his hoped were dashed instead.

"It can't do anything to big, anything that reveals to the public that something is wrong and we know what it is, with all the White Fang activity people are scared enough without us mobilizing armies, no we need a new piece on the board, something even She will never see coming, someone with the power to turn this situation around for us," locking eyes with Qrow, a confused expression coming to the younger man's face before was invaded by shock.

"HIM?! You want HIM to solve our problem, oh Oz you must be getting senile in your old age," Qrow exclaimed a little hysterical.

Glynda started confused for a second before surprise and shock lit of her face, it was only the general who seemed lost in the conversation, "Him? Who are you talking about and what individual could possibly do anything for our current situation?" he demanded.

Ozpin only smiled and traced his fingers over his collarbone, over the old scar he knew was there, "The Grimm Reaper, Butcher of the Atlesian 12th battalion."

His icy stare meet his fellow headmaster, "the Wraith of Sanus."

In the silence that followed Qrow discreetly shook his hipflask and decided a refill was in order.

* * *

"… and that's basically it, Ozpin is quite adamant about acquiring your assistance in this matter," Qrow finished.

The father and son sat at the small dinner table in the remote cabin, a glass in each of their hands filled with a fine Vacuan whisky, Qrow being on his third glass. Through the conversation Getsuga had kept silent, with only the occasional nod to let his son know he was still listening, and now the moment of truth was upon him. If Getsuga didn't agree there was nothing more that Qrow could say to persuade him and he knew better than to try and force him.

"… So, let me get this straight. Your Maiden is on Death's door, your little Illuminati sect," Qrow opened his mouth to ask, but Getsuga waved him off, "never mind it isn't anything you know of, but your group have been spectacularly blindsided and now this 'Queen' as you call her is gathering forces for some unknown, but surely nefarious purpose and you came to me for help?"

Qrow nodded.

… _Snort_ , "HAH, DAMN son, you sure don't do things half assed, that's gotta be one of the biggest #¤%& up's I've heard of recently and I was told of a drunk Atlesian private who shot his captain parrot thinking it was a nevermore," Getsuga laughed heartily.

At this Qrow glared drunkenly at Getsuga, "Our slips up aside, I'm sure you can understand the seriousness of the situation, so will you help or not," he would never admit it, but he was growing slightly desperate. He, more than Ozpin, knew of his father's frightening powers and he had little doubt that with his help they could deal a crippling blow against their enemies and thereby salvage this horrible situation.

Getsuga stared into his whisky, "… This 'Queen', she is one of Salem's?" he said slowly, thoughtfully.

Ah, that was of course another one of the reasons he knew they needed Getsuga's help. But given what little he knew of Getsuga's history with the witch telling him could work to his favor. Qrow had mixed feelings about his father. As a child, he feared and respected him in equal measure, outside of their training he was expected to assist with the many tasks that inevitably came when living outside the Kingdoms and his father enforced these tasks harshly, and during their training sessions Qrow was put through hellish experiences the worst being sparing with his father. As a huntsman Qrow had made great use of the skills Getsuga had taught him and with age and wisdom about the world came understanding of why Getsuga had been so adamant on his harsh treatment and training.

In his experience the man before him had three faces: the face of Getsuga, a cynical, uncaring individual prone to sudden fits of rage and with haunted eyes that spoke of the horrific thing he had seen; the snarl of the monster, a beast of terrible otherworldly power with experience in bloodshed outclassing scores of veterans or murderers, eyes always alert for any weakness and it was under this creature that Qrow and his sister had trained; and finally was the face of the father the rarest of expressions, Qrow had seldom seen it, through his mother insisted that Getsuga glowed with happiness at their birth, but he did recall the flash of pride and approval when he had first used his father signature technique before exhaustion and unconsciousness took him, it was the only clue he had that his father held any love for him.

Qrow feared Salem, but he feared his father more when the monster awoke, and it seemed appropriate that it took one monster to kill another.

Therefore, he answered without hesitation, "Yes, she is."

The relief when Getsuga's features contorted in a hateful scowl was almost addicting, "So, she's at it again then."

…

"Okay, I'll help."

* * *

"Was it truly wise Ozpin?" the deputy headmistress of Beacon asked.

"What exactly are you referring to Glynda," Ozpin asked curiously while sitting at his desk, not even looking at his second-in command instead opting to look over the roster of first year students coming to his school.

The blond witch glared at her employer, her hand itching for her riding crop, but years of practice with the man before her and a near infinite patience stayed her hand and she took a deep breath instead. "It was one thing to involve James in our business, he is a general in the Atlesian army and headmaster of a huntsman academy so I could see the logic of having such an ally," here her glare picked up intensity as she continued, "ANOTHER matter entirely is it to recruit the services of complete wildcard, whom we have no chance to control!"

Ozpin sighed and looked away from the hologram before him, "I know you don't approve of my decisions, either of them, but we needed an impactful solution and he was our best option," to calmly stated.

Glynda's glare faded in intensity, but the frost in her eyes did not, "If what you have told me about him is true then you do realize that he will not be subtle in his actions, there will be headlines and questions an…" in a rare display of anger Ozpin slammed his fist down on his desk, "AND we will HANDLE those as they come!" he shouted shocking Glynda.

Ozpin took a few deep breaths massaging his temples, "We can't afford to let our enemy get any more of a lead on us Glynda," he looked up at her, looking to have aged 20 years, "and if that means opening the proverbial Pandora's box and hoping that our foe suffers more than us then it's what we have to do to keep the Kingdoms safe."

"… But… but he's a murderer, a monster, you said it yourself," Glynda stammered trying to find some foothold to push her point across. She couldn't allow for this to happen, if Ozpin were truly correct then it was too dangerous, too risky to request the help of THAT man.

Ozpin looked back at the hologram his eyes hovering over one student in particular, a young huntress, having none of her grandfather's traits, yet Ozpin knew that such a bloodline was not so easily diluted. "It was not a normal war Glynda, every soldier was more or less a murderer and as for monsters," here Ozpin locked eyes with Glynda and her breath hitched at the look in her eyes, "sometimes the world doesn't need another hero… sometimes what it needs is a monster."

* * *

Qrow had left a few hours ago, in a half-drunken stupor, say what you will about the Signal teacher, but he could hold his liquor. A silence had descended onto the small cabin, a silence Getsuga was very familiar with, it was the symphony of failure, of loved ones lost. Kathrine was one of the few people he had met who could understand him despite the flaws in his personality and love him for the man he was, their relationship was one of mutual comfort of two people who had lost too much. Her grave was in the back yard, the headstone simply engraved with the words, _"Kathrine Branwen. Beloved wife and mother. She will be missed."_

Qrow had stared at it for over an hour with only a whispered introduction and Getsuga had given him his space, there was no need for him to intrude for he too spent hours every week just staring at where he had buried his wife.

Now Getsuga was looking over a wooden crate he had just pulled out from under his bed. Inside the crate where articles of clothing, documents and other stuff, but taking up most of the space was two swords he was very familiar with. Taking them out of the crate he did a few practice swings and tested the weight and found them just as perfect as when he put them there.

Leaving the weapons on his bed he started to undress while pulling clothing out from the crate and putting it on. First, came black cargo pants with a red tribal pattern down the left leg and a belt with the silver buckle fashioned in the style of his old combat pass, the pants having a good number of pockets for holding simple items necessary on the road. Next came a black, high-collared t-shirt and a blood red hoodie with a thick black line starting at the small of the back and running up becoming a large cross on the back of the head that touched the edges of the hood. Getsuga smiled, in his old world such a getup would have gotten at least a few second looks, but with the tradition of color naming and the fashion that followed being unique was what stood the least out. Finally, came black combat boots and a stylish double breasted black overcoat that reached his ankles which he left open, it had red interior and flared out into ragged ends.

Getsuga inspected himself in the mirror, putting his long black hair in a ponytail, before nodding in approval, he had chosen his new look based on his old bankai outfit and modified it to better fit in with the current fashion. Combined with his great sword on his back and his short sword at his hip most people would assume him to be a huntsman and that worked mostly in his favor.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

Pushing his cloth aside to reveal his chest and the tattoo located there Getsuga held his hand over it and focused his power. The tattoo was simple, black ink forming a segmented circle with 10 segments on his right pectoral muscle and in the center of this circle was the black motif of a skull mask with two dagger like horns. Currently one of the circles segment were missing, but as Getsuga focused another two lit up with red light and faded.

And as Getsuga loosened the seal and a pulse of power was born into the world.

* * *

It had taken some time, but Cinder Fall had finally extinguished her anger. It had infuriated her, having the Maiden helpless right before her as she drained her awesome powers only for her to be denied her full prize by Ozpins lapdog.

Cinder smiled, it had been over a full week, but with the White Fang on their side and her plans taking form she found her rage had died down, the only downside was having to deal with that zealot Adam Taurus she thought with a frown.

That and of course having been subject to her mistress's… displeasure at her recent failure, Cinder shuddered, she was by no means weak, but dealing with an irate Salem was low on her list of wishes.

Still, everything was going well and with her next moves she could make up for her failure and get back into her mistress's good graces.

All in all, Cinder was in a good mood… until a feeling came over her.

An icy shiver ran down Cinder's back and something completely unfamiliar to her stirred in her heart. It was a primal feeling, without reason or explanation, but Cinder's eyes quickly scanned every shadow in the room as if expecting to some eldritch horror to have manifested there.

And in the depths below Beacon, a young maidens dream grew troubled as a mask that could only belong to a demon from a forgotten time flashed in her mind.

* * *

 **And that it for now. I appreciate all reviews (except flamers) that you can give and if you have any questions be free to give me a PM.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-OverDemon**


	3. On the hunt

**Hello, everybody. I really would have liked to have chapter 3 out sooner, but due to a university assignment and having recently taken up the challenge of being GM for a Warhammer Fantasy RPG I had little time to write. But now I'm back at it and plan to post chapters as quick as I can manage.**

 **I'm really amazed at the interest that is being shown to this fanfic and I would like to thank each of the reviewers and followers, you inspire me to continue.**

 **I can proudly say that this chapter is over 5K words of story. I just couldn't stop writing. Consider it a holiday gift.**

 **Also, this story is now 10K words long, YEAH!**

 **And now I will try something I have seen other authors on this site do and answer the most detailed reviews.**

 **muratira:** Thank you, the new chapter length is also something I'm quite satisfied over. Ozpin's history with Getsuga is something I plan to expand greatly in coming chapters and will help to give you an overview of what happened in the past.

 **The DarkEnd Dragon:** Thank you. Ruby's relationship with Getsuga is still in the works, but it's not impossible through his attitude may be a little off-putting. As for Emeralds power and the dragon, you will just have to see, but I have some ideas.

 **DRADX:** Thank you. I can only recommend that you watch the whole RWBY. And yes, the person that messed with Yang will get a nasty surprise.

 **And here we go again.**

* * *

 _Oh, heavenly Maidens I calleth to thee. I asketh thine forgiveness for I knoweth in mine own heart that I am a sinner, a criminal of thine laws, a despoiler of the life that thou holdeth so sacred. I knoweth that I forswore thee in haunted mists of mine own past, but I asketh for thine ears now. I am not the stalwart sir I wast in mine own youth for I knoweth the truth now and mine own soul now trembleth in terror. Please, forgive me for taking one more life, but I cannot beareth this life any longer. In mine own dreams, it cometh for me and I flee through i knoweth it to beest futile. As i waketh i hear its roar and I searcheth through I knoweth it's not there. And at which hour I desire for a better life its eyes gage me and I knoweth am dammed. Please, flyeth to me and lift me up to thy eternal garden and I promise I shall accepteth any punishment and beareth any burden, just liberate me from this Lucifer and sendeth it to whence it cameth._

-Scratching's on the cell walls of Corporal Hans Wagner, 12th Atlesian Battalion, 3rd company. Found in his cell at the Hoffmann Asylum in Mantle along with his hung corpse-

* * *

Getsuga was about half an hour out from Vale. It had taken him a few days of travel despite the occasional use of his power to cut travel time down dramatically. Sure, he could have gotten there in a matter of hours by employing non-stop flash steps, but he enjoyed the quiet walk through the forests which gave him time to think and plan.

No longer the hotheaded teen that charged the enemy stronghold half blind, Getsuga understood the benefit of long-term planning. In his great experience with evil masterminds and powerful tyrants, power was rarely the end, but rather the means with which they fulfilled their desires.

The Bounts draining the souls of the people of Karakura to get revenge on the Soul Society, Aizen acquiring Hogyuku to ascend to the Throne of the Spirit King, The Fullbringers did wish for power, but they also saw themselves as superior and would no doubt have established a rule of their own had they not been stopped.

So, what was the reason for this pawn of Salem's, this 'Queen', to steal the Fall Maidens power? The Maidens were powerhouses of elemental might, calling forth lightning and fire in a way no human, even with Dust, could. Getsuga could see the benefit of acquiring the power of a Maiden. However, if that was Her goal she could have accomplished it years, no, centuries ago. While defeating a Maiden was a daunting challenge to all but the most powerful of huntsmen for Her it was near child's play and while she herself could not take in the Maiden's powers she was clever enough to arrange for it to go to another pawn of Hers. Using the strength of the enemy was a standard warfare tactic, but too simple for Her and that meant that either this was only the first step in a much larger scheme or this pawn had acted on her own.

Those thoughts aside, the status of the Maiden herself was somewhat worrying. To Getsuga's extensive knowledge a power split like this had never happened in the long history of the Maidens and that left some rather nasty possibilities open that he wasn't sure whether this… Opon? Ozan?... Qrow's boss had considered fully. If Getsuga was successful in killing the thief would the stolen Maiden power rejoin the dying Maiden or simply disappear? And when this new artificial Maiden, which Qrow's boss planned to make, died would her power pass on or dissipate into nothing? One thing was clear and that was that a power vacuum was almost never a good thing and in an unstable world like Remnant it could lead to disaster.

As the great walls of Vale came up before him Getsuga decided to take a leaf out from his old self's book and postpone these thoughts till he had a solid lead.

* * *

You would never know it from looking at her face, but Weiss Schnee was excited.

A rarity from someone of the famous Schnee family who kept up appearances even in private Weiss would admit, if not show, that she was looking forward to tomorrow.

Beacon was one of the only four huntsman schools in all of Remnant and had a reputation for producing huntsmen and huntresses of superb quality and ability. And tomorrow she was going to begin her four years of training to become a huntress.

Her good mood died down a little when she remembered her circumstances for coming here. Originally her older sister Winter had been the heiress of the SDC, but she then joined the Atlesian military as a special operative after finishing her own education at Atlas. Weiss remembered how furious her father had been and how he had roared in the stoic Winter's face that she was disowned from the Schnee family. Luckily her father's rage had cooled and Winter had stayed in the family, but her father had remained steadfast that she would never be the heir of the SDC and so it fell to Weiss.

It had not been an easy decision to defy her father as Winter had done and Weiss was certain that she would have been thrown out of the Schnee family had her actions not forced her father into a corner. Her father would never suffer the humiliation of making Winter his heir again, but the only other choice was her little brother Whitley. Unfortunately, Whitley had a history of illness and while he normally functioned quite well he was a risk in her father's eyes. And so, Weiss had remained the heir of the SDC and could now begin her goal of writing her own chapter of Schnee history to ensure that her father's actions would not be their only legacy.

She was staying in the councilman suite of a five-star hotel that her father's travel planners had rented for her and tomorrow she would leave to Beacon on a private airship.

Now, however, she was out on the streets of one of Vale's shopping districts, having ditched her servants and bodyguards to sightsee in peace.

Vale was so different from Atlas, the part of Atlas her father let her see that is, just walking down the street Weiss saw more Faunus then she had ever seen in her life and the middle class mingled with the wealthy in a way Atlesian high-society would never allow.

She did get her share of stares, some less friendly than others, but were in Atlas people would have tried to curry her father's favor through her, most of the people of Vale only stared in recognition of her fame and unique looks before returning to their daily tasks.

All things considered, Weiss was having a lovely day in Vale… before in her distracted state, she ran headfirst into something and fell on her butt.

Weiss looked at the ground as she took herself to the head and affirmed that she was fine. What she had hit was clearly a person due to the feeling of cloth on impact, but while she had fallen to the ground this person still stood, as unmovable as a mountain.

As she prepared to berate this fool she had just enough time to register the person's black combat boots and cargo pants before her eyes widened as her position dawned on her.

As a Schnee, but more so as the heiress of the SDC, Weiss was a public figure, famous, popular and easily recognizable, but also under a lot of scrutiny. Her every mistake was the stuff of gossip and the front page of tabloids, therefore Weiss learned not to make mistakes that could embarrass her or the Schnee family.

But this, laying sprawled out in a public street on her first day in Vale was the dream of any sleazy reporter looking for a quick scoop. Already she could see headlines and scroll pictures, some who might have caught a lucky for them/unlucky for her, peek under her skirt.

So, Weiss frantically looked around to see if she could spot any people with their scrolls in hand and maybe try to salvage this nightmarish situation, by threat or bribe if necessary.

However contrary to her belief not a single person in the street was recording her on their scroll, nor were they even looking at her despite all facing her direction. No, every person in the street had stopped what they were doing and were seemingly looking at the person she had run into.

And as Weiss, for the first time, looked up at the other person involved in the little collision, her already pale skin went ghost white.

It was the eyes she saw first. It was nearing afternoon and the sun had been shining in her face but was now blocked by the person in front of her casting them in shadow. Those glowing, fiery eyes stared directly at her, judging her, finding her guilty. The form of this apparition only complemented those eyes, standing stronger and taller than most men Weiss had ever seen. But it was the final feature of this dark titan that brought Weiss to action as she found her feet and bolted screaming down the street as all her fears became incarnate in this man.

The silhouette of a sharply curving horn that brought with it visions of forgotten death threats, murdered board members and a symbol of a red wolf's head over claw marks.

* * *

Getsuga had been going around Vale for a while now, talking to honest citizens and criminal scum alike. Most had been willing to answer his questions, a few Lien, some veiled threats and his ominous aura greased the wheels well, but some needed a more… direct approach through no bloodletting had been required… yet. He had been planning on getting something to eat before continuing when a teen girl had bumped into him.

Getsuga now stared after the girl as she swiftly rounded a corner and disappeared from his sight, but not from his spiritual senses. With his those senses, he observed the girl as she ran and felt the taste of her fear in her aura. The girl was obviously a Schnee. Few others possessed her unique traits and combined with her expensive state of dress it was unmistakable. She was probably the heiress of the company if what little news he had heard about the older sister being disowned were true.

Looking around he could see people staring at him, but they averted eye contact as his gaze passed over them. Getsuga growled under his breath, just his luck, barely in Vale for two hours and already he could imagine the gossip and rumors spreading, especially since a celebrity like the Schnee heiress had been involved. And to rub salt in the wound, his attire was not exactly inconspicuous so he would most likely be recognized easily with a proper description. He frowned, not the best way to start an intel gathering operation.

He had also not missed how the girl had reacted at the sight of his horn and the fear was not unfamiliar either. To many people, it was an alien and somewhat frightening sight and Getsuga was not ignorant as to the whisper's behind his back when people saw it. Most didn't question its nature, either too caught up in his whole sinister persona or hoping that if they ignored him he wouldn't take notice of them.

There had been times when he had been mistaken for a Faunus, most of them unmemorable, but sometimes he had to deal with the occasional drunken racist with more liquid courage than common sense. Depending on his mood and the men's level of stupidity those encounters ended with either a trip to the hospital or the morgue.

Whatever, hopefully, his next stop would provide a solid lead so he could get out of Vale before things got complicated.

* * *

Junior's was a popular place in Vale. A nightclub equipped with a big dancefloor and a well-stocked bar, it was the meeting place of many who wished to entertain themselves with a night of drinking and dancing while mingling with other like-minded individuals.

There was, however, a darker side to this establishment. It's owner Junior Xiong was known widely in Vale's underworld as a provider of two of the most important thing to a criminal. Information and manpower.

Junior was Vale's de facto information broker and supplier of goons. You need men to rob a store or move some cargo? You went to Junior. Needed some dirt on a politician or the next train schedule for an SDC dust transports? You went to Junior.

Sure, his men weren't of huntsman caliber, but they were good enough to act as "debt collectors" and other shady professions and while there were better information dealers Junior made a habit of knowing something about everything.

Currently, Junior was standing behind his own bar, nursing a drink, and cursing his bad luck. Earlier Roman Torchwick had arrived to cheerfully inform him that the men he had hired had all been arrested.

That bastard even had the nerve to claim that it wasn't his fault, but rather some brat huntress in training and had then gone on to demand a REFUND because he couldn't complete his heist!

Junior growled, rage still boiling in his veins. He had seriously considered beating Roman to an inch of death but knew better than to try. It wasn't that he couldn't take Roman in a fight. While the man was better him, he had the support of Melanie and Miltia and together they would have sent Roman off bleeding. Junior shivered, however, that would draw the ire of Roman's partner and prime henchman and Junior had heard what the little midget could do to a man.

So, Junior had chosen the second-best solution and simply thrown Roman out and vowed never to do business with the man again and was now calming his temper in alcohol.

He had been doing this for twenty minutes when he heard someone gasp from out on the dancefloor. Looking up Junior searched for the source of the sudden commotion and raised an eyebrow when he found it.

A man, dressed in black and red, approaching the bar. Looking him over Junior could see why some of the guests shied away from the man. Even with years of experience dealing with various criminals and mob bosses, Junior felt uneasy about him and from the look of the giant blade on his back, he wasn't harmless.

As he sat down, a few seats away from Junior, and ordered a whiskey on the rocks, the couple seated next to him finding a sudden desire to rejoin the dancefloor, Junior studied the man. Definitely a huntsman and a veteran one at that if his attitude was anything to go on. Besides the odd horn, which Junior had no clue as to what might mean, he dressed the part as well with fashionable yet sturdy clothes which so many hunters preferred.

"You're Junior?" the man suddenly said, never looking away from his drink.

The suddenness of the comment startled Junior, but he recovered quickly, "What's it's to you?" he remarked trying to project an air of confidence.

The man didn't respond and instead took a drink from his whiskey before he got up and moved to sit directly in front of Junior who for the first time since the man arrived, took note of the man's red eyes, eyes that reminded him uncomfortably of a Beowulf having caught sight of fresh prey.

The man took another drink before he continued, "I'm looking for someone and I hear that you keep informed of the comings and goings in the city," another drink and a request for a refill, "so, I'm curious as to whether you can help me in this matter."

As the barkeeper came to fill the man's glass again, as quickly as possible before moving away again, Junior relaxed somewhat. So, the man was a customer and that put Junior in more familiar territory he thought as to put his business face on.

"You know, people that come here, have fun and talk so I hear different things, but if it's anything, in particular, I might need a 'hint', you know, to remember the specifics," Junior remarked nonchalantly. Normally he didn't play these games and simply told people what he knew after they paid him, but this man was a new face and so it couldn't hurt to play things safely.

The man smiled around his glass as he took another drink of whiskey, "Of course you do," he said with humor before he set his glass down and took out some Lien from his coat any put them on the bar counter.

Junior looked it over and did a quick count in his head. It was a decent amount, about what he would charge for straightforward and harmless information, however.

"Yeah, I think my memory's clearing up, but the details are still a little foggy. Might need another 'hint' if you want something solid to go on," Junior said keenly as he put his hands on the counter and stared intently at the man.

With the whole fiasco with Roman and his men Junior needed other ways to make back what he lost and if pressing a new customer accomplished that, well, too bad for him, but it was just business. His bravado faltered a bit as the man meet his eyes, those red pools seemed to gain a baneful glow, but he didn't back down as he continues to look expectantly at the man.

After a few seconds the man broke his stare and upended his glass as he swallowed last of his whiskey, "I see," he said flatly as he stared at the empty glass.

 _ **Shatter!**_

 **PAIN!**

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Junior's scream was muffled by his tie that was suddenly in his mouth and the man's hand over his lips.

" _Shhhhh_ , come on, be a man and stop that," the man said calmly, the hand not over Junior's mouth holding the broken glass that impaled Juniors left hand to the bar counter, the reddish black aura surrounding the glass reflected in the growing pool of blood.

When Junior didn't stop screaming the man twisted the glass resulting in Juniors muffled cries gaining power, but when he twisted a second time Junior bit his cheek and managed to rein his pain filled scream in. The man didn't twist a third time.

The man stared at Junior as one might a misbehaving child, "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and when I do I expect for us to have a civil conversation, okay?" the man said slowly, looking him in the eye.

Despite Junior being muffled, and the music of the club, he had still made enough noise that a few people had noticed. Those people were now either gaping at the scene or drawing others attention to it. From the corner of his eyes, Junior could see his men along with Melanie and Miltia approaching them.

The hand was removed from his mouth and Junior spat his tie out as he looked at the man, livid, "I don't know who you are, but you're dead, you're fu…" was all he managed to get out before he smashed headfirst into the bar counter, cracking it a bit.

Just as before the man had moved faster than Junior could register and had used his newly freed hand to draw a single edged black sword from his hip, hooked it around his head and used the flat side it pull his head into the counter. Junior was now lying halfway over the bar counter, head held by the sword and hand pinned to the counter.

"For your own sake, I would recommend a change in attitude, now, the person I'm loo…" the man started, his voice having grown several degrees colder before he was interrupted.

"Hey! You better let him go before we decide a trip to the hospital is too good for you," Melanie Malachite shouted, the normally dispassionate twins a little shocked and angered at the state of their employer.

 _Sigh_ , "For the love of," the man rolled his eyes before he stared sharply over his shoulder at the girls and the goons accompanying them.

A sudden pressure made itself known to Junior, like suddenly he was underwater deep in the ocean with massive amounts of liquid pressing down on him, crushing him.

A quick look revealed that his men had all fallen to their hands and knees while Miltia was steadying herself on a bar stool and Melanie had fallen to one knee. The twins breathing was labored and sweat was beginning to trickle down their faces. It seemed to be a local event, however, as none of the patrons were in a similar state.

The man gave the two girls a flinty look, "Girls, me and your boss are discussing important things so whatever you have to say it can WAIT!" the man bellowed.

The sudden display of violence shook the patrons out of whatever state of disbelief they were in before and they all fled towards the exits, those closest first, but followed by the rest when their source of panic was revealed.

 _Sigh_ , "Do you like history Junior?" the man questioned, but continued before he could answer, "I love history. Looking at history is like… like seeing the foundation of the present, of how the world became what it's now." He was looking Junior straight in the eye, a blank expression on his face, never blinking.

"Unfortunately, people are all too eager to forget the… distasteful parts of history, too caught up in hero worship to remember the small things," he remarked as he broke eye contact with Junior to look at the hyperventilating twins and passed out goons. The pressure eased up a bit.

"For example, did you know that before the formation of Vacuo, during the time of traveling nomads, a tribe among them chose a radically different way of life than the others," he looked back at Junior, his eyes now fiery in intensity.

"Were the other nomadic tribes lived off the meager resources in the dessert, this tribe shifted lifestyle to become composed of warriors and marauders." he leaned closer to Junior, "They raided and pillaged the other tribes and in doing that they flourished." He said with dark humor.

By now Junior was very convinced that this man was utterly insane and terribly powerful both of which filled him with fear. He could also see Melanie and Miltia sitting on the ground, hugging each other for comfort, as they stared paralyzed at this man.

"Eventually this tribe converted to the ways of cannibalism, after all why waste the perfectly good meat in a dessert, and with this arose a whole new way of economy," the man said.

Junior managed to contain his pain to a whimper as the glass was pressed further into his hand.

"Stone and metal coins were replaced with carved bone dyed with blood," his voice gaining a slight echo. "So, in this warrior society wealth was determined by killing power, by how many corpses you could make in a raid and then harvest for bone and blood," he chuckled, "Does that not make sense? That with a life you can buy a life?" he all out laughed now.

By now Junior had forgotten all about the pain and was desperately trying to rip himself free from the bar counter despite the agony it caused. However, when the man leaned fully down to him, revealing demonic eyes were the sclera bleed black and the pupil shined a malevolent gold, Junior froze in primal terror.

"So, Junior," he said as he smiled, revealing shark-like teeth, "are you sure you need further payment?" he questioned while the sword that held Juniors head angled so that the edge now rested against his neck.

"P-please, anything, I'll t-tell you anything," Junior stammered in terror.

The pressure disappeared completely, "A young woman in her twenties with a red, dust-infused, dress and glass high heels, black hair, golden eyes and tanned skin. Seen traveling with a dark skinned, green haired woman and a silver haired man, both about the woman's age. Ring any bells," the man asked harshly.

Junior wrung his brain frantically trying to remember any of that description, all the while the blade ghosted over the skin of his neck.

"W-wait, I don't know anything about the o-other two, but I did hear about a dust robbery yesterday with a perpetrator matching the woman's description, but that all," Junior stammered, hoping beyond hope that it was enough to keep him alive.

"And!? The details of this robbery?" the man demanded.

"She flew the Bullhead that picked up Roman Torchwick and got into a fight with a huntress, it's all I know I swear," Junior was in tears by now, his life seemingly close to its end.

The man paused and seemed to think for a second before the glass was removed from Junior's hand. He grunted at the sudden pain, and would likely have been woozy from blood loss had he not had Aura.

"Tell me about this… Torchwick," the man said seriously.

* * *

This… wasn't quite how Yang had expected her encounter with Junior to go.

Yang had expected to arrive at the man's club to find people laughing, dancing and drinking. She would request to see the man and maybe have a drink herself while she prepared to… "ask" him some questions if he proved uncooperative.

Instead, she arrived to find the club all but deserted, the sunglass wearing employees cleaning up after what looked like a stampede, alcohol, glass and broken high heels covering the illuminated floor.

Two women, twins by the look of things and both seemed like they had seen better days, sat at the bar in a pile of shot glasses. They had been less than helpful and when asked for Junior she had simply been told off with, "He's not available."

Of course, that had not been acceptable, but when Yang had tried to be a little more "persuasive" she had almost lost an eye to a bladed high-heel.

Damn, those girls had been wound tight!

That had resulted in Yang decking her in the face and the whole club had erupted in an all-out melee with Yang in the center. They had gotten a few good hits on her, but for the most part, she had kicked all their asses before she had gone on to find Junior.

The club owner had greeted his guest with five heat-seeking rockets blasting her out of his office.

Seriously, how paranoid were these people?

So, now Yang was fighting Junior, the man having been surprised to see her yet unwilling to talk as the condition of his staff were revealed to him. Yang clearly outmatched the man, more so as he appeared to have an injured hand, but he fought with unexpected anger and ferocity which boosted his strength. With the fight dragging on Yang started to feel the enjoyment of the battle and the familiar sensation of her semblance activating began to fill her. She was the strongest fighter of her year in Signal, a fact that could be attested to by many bruised boys and girls, and many had often joked that her enjoyment of a fight was almost berserker-like. However, that was not far from the truth.

She had never told anyone, but Yang enjoyed fighting, she enjoyed it more than anyone she had ever heard speak of it. To her battle was almost like a second home and she never felt more invigorated than in the thick of the fray with steel and sparks dancing around her.

Her semblance was an embodiment of this love of the fight, increasing her strength with every hit she took and allowing her to fight back with greater fervor. To others, her eyes merely changed color and her hair burned with golden flames before she knocked their lights out, but to her, there was a connection when her semblance activated, like some part of her awoke that she could never otherwise touch. It felt like a primal force arose within her, filling her with a primitive and beastly lust to continue the battle, to draw blood and leave her enemy beaten and broken beneath her.

Of course, she never told anyone of this, not even her little sister with whom she shared everything. Yang walked a tightrope with controlling herself and she felt sure no one could understand her struggle with the strange compulsions she experienced during her battles. To only time she ever felt understood was during one of her early matches in Signal, as she was calming herself down after her victory her eyes meet her uncles. As their twin pairs of crimson orbs meet Yang felt blown away at the sheer empathy in her uncle's eyes as if he understood every trial she had ever gone through.

As she broke Junior's weapon with her last punch and sent him flying back Yang felt her Semblance activate fully… just in time to see Junior holding a lock of her hair.

Unholy rage filled her as she charged Junior, preparing to punch him to Atlas for defiling her precious hair, her tribute, and connection to a mother she had never known.

Semblance running on full steam and with a running start Yang would likely have delivered quite an impressive punch… had someone no caught her arm halfway and stopped her dead in her tracks.

Yang grunted as all her momentum was suddenly transformed to stress on her shoulder, but she wouldn't be much of a huntress if that was enough to injure her. She ignored to sound of Junior fainting as she twisted in her attacker's grip to deliver a punishing blow, but never got the chance as an open palm struck her sternum with enough force to send her sailing through the air and into a wall.

She was on her feet instantly and charged the new arrival, her semblance reacting to something and flaring in her mind like never before. She had just enough time to register the man's black getup, dark hair and red eyes along the harshly spoken, "Stop!", before she was upon him.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Getsuga sighed again as he walked through the dark streets of Vale, most of its population asleep in their beds.

Junior had been most helpful in securing his next lead. While Roman Torchwick was a well-known criminal he was also notoriously hard to find even for others in the same profession. Luckily it seemed he had started a working relationship with the White Fang recently and they were much easier to track. Junior had graciously given him the name and location of a White Fang informant here in Vale who should know something or someone who did, and Getsuga intended to find and talk with this Faunus. Hopefully, he didn't need to be as "persuasive" as he was with Junior, but if that was the case he might also send the White Fang a "message". Demoralizing the enemy was always an effective strategy.

A more immediate concern, however, was the blond huntress cradled in his arms, unconscious after he had flash stepped behind her and chopped her in the neck. It had a different "flavor", but there was no mistaking the feel of that power.

Getsuga's eyes narrowed. It seemed his son had been keeping things from him.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that. This chapter was a little harder to write and I'm not sure if I allocated too much time to the character's thoughts and not enough time in advancing the story. I'm thinking that next chapter will hold more action, but for now, I'm just setting up the environment. Be sure to mention if you think I over-explain things.**

 **As always, I appreciate all reviews as I am a new writer, even a "Great chapter," means a lot for feedback purposes.**

 **What did you think of the intro bit? I used a so-called "English to Shakespearean" translator to give it some character. Also, I chose to make the Maidens a dying religion. If you remember the Volume 4 teaser, Ruby lands on a statue of a robed woman standing outside a church-like building so I think that before slipping into legend the Maidens were religious figures and may have been worshiped.**

 **Now I have something of a "vote", though it's more of a "give the author your opinion". The "vote" will be measured by the number of similar "votes" and the argument that accompany the "vote". I'll withhold the right to decide what's appropriate for the story I have planned, so just because a "vote" is highly rated doesn't mean it will be included in the story.**

 **What sort of power do YOU think Getsuga should have?**

 **I can already say now that Getsuga has his standard Hollow and Shinigami powers as Ichigo have always had, but what else or more specific of the two?**

 **#Kidö (of what level)?**

 **#Hollow soul eating?**

 **#Quincy powers?**

 **#Hell powers?**

 **#Other (creativity is welcomed)?**

 **Put your answer in a review at the bottom along with whatever argument for him having this power and mark it "VOTE:".**

 **As always you can PM me if you have questions.**

 **Merry Christmas and happy holidays.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Yellowed-haired opportunities

**Hello, long time no see.**

 **So, yeah, it has been around 2 months since I last updated this fic and I'm sorry for the wait those of you who were looking forward to this chapter. January was a really busy month for me, I had a university project and the group I was in was sick pretty much the whole first week (myself included) which gave us less time to finish, which we did. Then after the stressful ordeal (I don't deal with stress well) I relaxed with The Witcher 3 pretty much every free moment in February.**

 **But now I'm ready to give it a shot again and hope to update more frequently.**

 **I am less than satisfied with this chapter. Like in RWBY we are at a plot building moment in time so not much action is happening and I fear to simply have Getsuga playing detective too much, but I feel it's necessary to explain what he does so as not to skip over him or have him magically discover everything. Things should improve next chapter or the one after, but I hope you like it.**

 **On another note, I'm starting some new stories. Yeah, I know it might seem wrong when I have trouble updating only one, but I would like to get them out on the web. Rest assured that Black Birds, Slaying Moon will remain my main story and I will only take on one other story MAX to update regularly, the others will be written as inspiration strikes.**

* * *

 **The stories are:**

 **-Servants of the Multiverse-**

 **Setting:** Fate Series X Multi crossover.

 **About:** So, this fic is inspired by Lord Mist's Infinite Paths and will take different characters from other fictions and put them as Servants in the Fate Series Holy Grail Wars. I find this a fun and interesting idea that I would like to play with. I plan on being serious with the Servants and will try to balance them so as to get a fair fight. At the moment, I'm all but finished with the first chapter, Ahzek Ahriman from Warhammer 40K as Caster in the fourth Grail War and have drawn up plans for characters such as: DOOM Marine from the DOOM game as Berserker, Geralt from The Witcher game as Assassin, Lich King from Warcraft as Rider and a few others. I might even take requests as to which characters I write.

 **-Remnant Annihilation-**

 **Setting:** RWBY X Planetary Annihilation.

 **About:** Remnant gets screwed over when a robotic Commander crash lands on their planet and begins building a robotic army of doom to destroy everything. It's a one-shot and just for fun. I took some inspiration from Cyricist001's Grimdark and other fics were people meets something that they just can't handle.

 **-Only the damned are equal-**

 **Setting:** RWBY X DOOM

 **Plot:** Blake Belladonna always believed in equality and fair treatment of all despite race or other differences, but an event changed her point of view. Spending years in a very literal Hell, Blake Belladonna returns with a new philosophy, that if you can't do something alone you don't deserve to reap the benefits. And if the Kingdoms won't accept the faunus, then the faunus will simply have to make a Kingdom of their own.

 **About:** Perhaps a little inaccurate summary, but it was the best I could think off for now. So, this fic will be about Blake disappearing from the face of Remnant only to return years later (Still undecided on how many. Right now, I'm leaning towards her never getting to join the new White Fang and being away for 6 years) having survived in Hell surrounded by demons. Hardened by her experience and seeing how misguided the White Fang have become she seeks to carve out a place for the faunus on Remnant, using force if necessary. But first, she needs the influence of a huntress and must attend beacon. It will be less of a quite ninja Blake and more of a warrior queen Blake. Blood and gore will happen.

 **-Predator, not Huntsman-**

 **Setting:** RWBY X Alien vs Predator.

 **Plot/About:** In this fic, the Arc clan is a powerful tribe of warriors that live in the extremely deadly forests of western Anima. So, deadly are these forests that not even huntsmen or Grimm dare brave them, but the Arc clan, through a long adaptation and evolution, have made it their home. Ruled over by strict clan traditions and having created a very advanced technology through the unique Dust found only in their forests the Arcs are a powerful and deadly clan warriors. Now the chieftain's son, Jaune, have been sent out to attend a huntsman academy and bring wisdom back to the tribe about the outside world. The story will be about HumanPredator Jaune attending beacon and all the fun/blood that follows.

* * *

 **Again, much thank goes to muratira. I simply cannot hope to explain how much having a sort of beta reader for my ideas mean.**

* * *

See, what we call God depends upon our tribe, Clark Jo, 'cause God is tribal. God takes sides. No man in the sky intervened when I was a boy to deliver me from Daddy's fist and abominations. I figured out way back if God is all-powerful, He cannot be all good. And if He is all good, then He cannot be all-powerful. And neither can you be.

 _-Lex Luthor._

* * *

Streets, buildings and tiny people passed her gaze as she stared out the window.

From this height, the busy shoppers and store owners looked like ants, scuttling around in a controlled chaos, as they worked to make their colony, that was the Kingdom of Vale, function.

Yang Xiao Long had been watching this same sight since she boarded the airship that would take her to Beacon.

And her sister apparently?

Normally the news that her precious little half-sister would be attending Beacon along with her would have left her ecstatic. Ohh, she would have teased her and made a big deal out of its, most likely embarrassing cute little Ruby. What a sight to see.

But, on this day, on this hour, which should have been one of triumph, the culmination of years of training and preparation, Yang just couldn't conjure forth the energy and resigned herself to staring at Vale in silence and periodically placating her concerned sister.

The reason for the blonde's distress was twofold.

Last night Yang had gotten chewed out by her father like never before, standing paralyzed with fear as Ruby sat crying in her room, headphones on full blast, trying to avoid the sounds of their enraged father.

Taiyang was typically an easygoing man and father, fine with his eldest daughter's wild attitude and lifestyle and only required her to text him when she went out with friends. He had even been cool enough to bail her out when she got into trouble on her nights out. A huntsman's salary allowed for much compensation to Patch's nightclub owners.

However, last night had been different.

Having picked his youngest daughter up from the police station just the night before, the little rose having apparently tried to prevent a robbery, Taiyang was a bit surprised when he got a call from the same police officer, a nice lad named Jerry.

Whatever harmless expectations Taiyang had thought up died a quick death the moment Jerry started explaining his reason for calling.

The worry and terror for his daughter's safety grew during the trip from Patch to Vale and likewise his anger and rage built on the trip back.

Yang had been found on a bench outside of the Vale Central Hospital, unconscious but otherwise fine. The staff at the hospital had contacted the police which in turn had contacted Taiyang.

Taiyang's scroll had nearly not survived the seconds it took officer Jerry to assure him that there were no signs of sexual assault.

Taiyang had pick Yang up, not saying a word to her despite her tearful best efforts, and taken her home. And then the enraged rant started.

As Taiyang shouted in her face about her irresponsibility and nightmarish scenarios he had thought up Yang could have sworn his hair caught golden fire and his eyes turned red.

The next day, anger vented and with a good night's sleep, Taiyang was ready to forgive and comfort her before his two girls went off to Beacon.

But, the stress and fear of the whole situation still weighed on Yang's mind, which was the first reason for her mood.

The second was much more inexplicable.

Of last night Yang remembered most, the bar, Junior, the fight and all that. She also had memories, if blurred and fragmented, of the man responsible for her trip to the hospital.

And these memories tormented her.

Not with pain, but uncertainty. The fleeting image of the man in her mind tugged at her… instincts? Yeah, that's a good word for it. It tugged at them and filled her with strange emotions of respect, like… this man meant something her, were familiar somehow.

It felt as if it was at the tip of her tongue, yet eluding her with every step.

It was maddening.

One thing was certain, however, this man had triggered a reaction in her aura and that meant something, huge or minuscule, it meant something.

And by her mean right hook she would discover what it was.

* * *

"I'll… keep this brief." An amplified voice stated.

Ozpin looked out at all of them, gathered here in the hall. Children of different upbringing, Kingdom or race, all come together to become defenders of Man- and Faunus-kind.

And children they were, despite the general acceptance that huntsman students, future killers of monsters, were to be considered adults. Where others their age were only taking the first steps towards choosing a future, those within this hall had fully committed themselves to battling Grimm and the possibility of dying.

Well, maybe not all, Ozpin thought amused, as he looked at the young Arc. The boy's transcripts were good, but not good enough to fool him. Ozpin kept an eye on all major huntsman families and what young Jaune lacked in skill he made up for in potential. With time Ozpin was confident that he could become a fine huntsman, yet now he was out of his depth.

"You've traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you're finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He smoothly spoke, holding the attention of his young audience.

Ruby Rose, the young fifteen-year-old that he had specially allowed into his school. He had kept close watch of her progress. Being tutored by her uncle, an extraordinarily skilled huntsman, in the art of scythe fighting had raised her to a level beyond her peers and Ozpin was sure that she would not fall behind, despite her age. Of course, it was not her fighting ability that made Ozpin so interested in her, but rather those eyes of hers. With Salem on the move cultivating the Kingdoms strength was important now more than ever.

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. He had been somewhat surprised that she chose to attend Vale's huntsman academy. Less surprised had he been by the bribe her father had offered to deny her entry, with the whole scandal about Winter and all. Ozpin had even prepared a measured reply, stating the unethicality about denying a qualified huntress, a protector of mankind, the right to study. It had been a short conversation. Her elitist nature would cause some initial friction with her teammates, but as she was allowed to behave like the teen she is rather than the Schnee she was expected to, Ozpin calculated that she would mellow out.

Blake Belladonna, faunus and former White Fang member. Glynda had not approved of his decision to allow her entry into the academy, but she had relented when confronted by a mixture of the intelligence he had on her and his calm stubbornness to give her a second chance. As for her value, Ozpin knew that she had the ability and potential to become a skilled huntress, but it was her relation to the chieftain of Menagerie and former high leader of the White Fang that had him interested. It was his hope that she could help bridge the gap between man and faunus and help them stand strong against their common enemy.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." He said with an air of mystery and disappointment.

This was an important part of the introduction speech. Regardless of what these young hunters thought, being the shield of mankind meant more than simply killing Grimm, much more. A simple soldier or police officer would never be able to make a difference against the like of Salem and her underlings, they simply didn't have the skill, knowledge or intuition to battle against such forces. But a huntsman was elevated from such frailty. They were warriors trained to inhuman levels of combat powers, taught in the strength of their souls and tutored in sniffing out threats wherever they may be.

If hunting Grimm was all that were required most of the students needed only a year or two to be finished, already having proved quite deadly.

But the student here would train for four years at this academy before having the right to call themselves true huntsmen and huntresses, and during those four years, they would learn how to battle not only Grimm but more hidden threats also. That was, after all, the reason the academies were created in the first place.

He doubted anyone would comprehend the subtle clues in their lessons and realize that they were trained for more than they signed up for, but those that did were the most valuable and insightful. That was, after all, how he got his right-hand man in Qrow.

Purpose, direction.

Pyrrha Nikos. Graduated from Sanctum Academy in Mistral, four-time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament, a girl of exceptional strength and skill. A future Fall Maiden?

That was too early to tell, but she was definitely a candidate. From what Ozpin had gathered on her Pyrrha's past told a classic tale. Gifted as a child, and with parents that encouraged her, Pyrrha had learned fast and risen quickly through the ranks of entertainment fighters. It was not long before she got her first sponsorship, which had only accelerated her growth, private teachers and hired trainers imparting her with skills and knowledge. However, the young girl she was were pushed aside in favor of her talent as a fighter and soon friends and family became drowned out by her fame.

Her isolation could prove both detrimental and beneficial in regards to her future as a Maiden, but her psyche would need to be evaluated to ensure that she could be trusted with the power of the Fall.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." He continued, always in the same calm tone, yet there was an unspoken importance in his words. His eyes swept over the students and settled on one in particular.

Yang Xiao Long, older half-sibling to Ruby Rose and daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen.

And granddaughter of Getsuga Branwen.

A promising young huntress with sharp skills, an impressive amount of Aura and a potent semblance, Yang Xiao Long would no doubt develop into a powerful killer of Grimm.

Ozpin had no difficulty admitting to himself that his interests lay elsewhere.

* * *

 _Steel flashed and sparks flew as the two opponents clashed before they broke off._

 _On one side of the small arena stood a young woman. Clad in a lacey, knee length, pleated, black dress and with delicate heeled shoes, the figure stared, in concentration, at the enemy across from it. In one hand, it swung a length of chain connected to its wrist which ended in a crescent, backward curving, blade and in the other, it held a similar weapon by its handle. The figure circled the other, its black-tinted red hair revealed as the hood of its white cloak had fallen back._

 _On the other side stood its counterpart, confident and unworried. This woman wore a collared vest over a red, short sleeve shirt along with knee-high boots and a black, pleated skirt that went to mid-thigh. Her arms were bare except for the segmented, red wrist bracers and she had a long bundle of black feathers fastened to the right side of her hip. She shook her long black hair before she locked her red eyes with her opponent again, pointing the frost blue katana her challenger's chain weapon and giving a small smile as she saw the layer of ice still clinging to the crescent blade._

 _Summer Rose flicked her eyes towards her ice covered weapon before, with a special pull of the chain and the whirring of hidden mechanisms, the weapon erupted in flame, banishing the ice._

 _Raven Branwen scowled briefly before she charged again and the dance of death resumed as the combatants rejoined the fray._

 _Summer turned a full 360 degrees around and made her lazy swing into a powerful horizontal sweep which Raven ducked under, but was forced to halt her charge as the second, lightning covered, chain weapon too was swung at her._

 _Raven rolled to the side and, with power belying her slim physique, jumped over Summer and turned to slash her blade diagonally upwards in an executing strike to which the white cloaked woman narrowly managed to recall one of her blades to block._

 _Summer swung her other weapon as she jumped back, hoping to regain the advantage of her midrange weapons, but Raven dodged, not wanting to risk entangling her only weapon, and charged again relentlessly._

 _Her speed proved to exceed Summer's because Raven managed to close the distance before her opponent could find proper footing and struck Summer's arm in a downwards slash before she could fully dodge._

 _The signature electronic beep sounded to inform the fighters that Aura damage had occurred, a good thing since neither could afford to distract themselves by looking at their Aura meter._

 _This marked the fourth hit in favor of Raven vs. Summers own singular successful attack._

 _Ozpin looked over the Arena from a hidden vantage point, having taken the time to watch the students of his academy train with each other. The combatants were quite skilled despite being only first-year students, especially the katana wielding one, from the skill she was displaying she might be able to hold her own against a student two years her senior._

 _However, she seemed somewhat familiar. His eyes traced along her long, black hair and during the fight, he caught sight of her crimson eyes more than once, and memories began to stir beneath the surface, but he could never grasp it._

 _The match ended with Raven sliding underneath Summers guard and dragging her blade along her stomach draining her Aura to the minimum safety level, but Summer, in desperation, managed to get one final attack off as her two chain weapons, one coated and fire and the other in ice, was swung at the sliding Raven and the resulting steam explosion blasted her into a wall._

 _The referee called the match and the audience cheered at the two fighters which Summer accepted with a smile, but not Raven._

 _At the lack of response from the other combatant, the cheering died down replaced with concern, especially Summer seemed worried whether her last attack had somehow done more damage than should be possible with Raven's Aura levels._

 _The female Branwen knelt with one knee on the ground and seemed to support herself with a hand on the floor and her sword tip buried in the stone, all the while she drew long heavy breaths and trembled._

 _Before anyone could think to do something a young man with similar black hair and red eyes wearing a burgundy t-shirt under a grey, unbuttoned, dress shirt and black dress pants vaulted over the railing and with a quick calming hand gesture to the people around knelt in front of the girl and put his hands on her shoulders and started whispering something inaudible._

 _While to the inexperienced students its might simply seem that the boy was checking on the girl, Ozpin was an experienced huntsman and saw it for what it was. The tensing in the legs of the girl and the arms of the boy, the way the boy quickly transferred one hand to the hilt of the girl's sword, the trembling now in both of them._

 _The boy was restraining the girl for some reason._

 _And before the quiet struggle died down and the girl arose calmly with her brother, Ozpin felt a flare of dark power and saw a flash of very familiar golden eyes._

* * *

That was the first of many clues to follow that lead Ozpin to discovering the Branwen twin's ancestry and now before him was the grandchild of That Man.

Ozpin suspected that neither Qrow nor Raven had full access to their powers back when they attended Beacon and he had been too worried about the purpose of their presence at his school to take the time to further train them, but now he might have a second chance with Yang.

He would wait till she got settled so as to avoid causing problems to early in her development as a huntress, but at the start of her second year perhaps Ozpin might, with Qrow's help, persuade the blond to take 'special lessons'. It would be an experiment since he didn't know how to instruct her in the use of the power that flowed in her blood, but if he succeeded Ozpin might just possess the most powerful huntress in recent history, in all of history if luck was on his side.

"It is up to you to take the first step."

* * *

A granddaughter. A fucking GRANDDAUGHTER and that prick of a son hadn't seen fit to inform him.

Oh, he would have word with the boy when he saw him again, of that he could be sure.

 _Sigh_. But that was a conversation for the future. As much as Getsuga would like to hunt his son down and demand answers he had prior obligations.

 _They sure are taking their time._ Getsuga thought annoyed.

It had taken some time to find the informant, even with Junior's guidance.

Vale was something of a middle ground when it came to treatment of faunus compared to the other Kingdoms.

In Atlas, discrimination and racism toward faunus ran rabid. It wasn't to say all of Atlas hated the faunus, but the economic aftermath of the defeat in the Faunus Rights Revolution hit Atlas especially hard and the White Fang attacks on Atlas's largest workplace, the SDC, had resulted in reduced wages in recent years.

Mistral had much land, so a faunus family could find a home largely free of discrimination on the outskirts, but the frequent raid by bandits who might not share the same tolerance made this a risky choice.

Vacuo was the Kingdom who were the most tolerant of faunus, second only to Menagerie. This was the result of a cultural evolution that took place when the other Kingdoms discovered and invaded Vacuo. Stripped of resources the people of old Vacuo had been forced to band together to survive and that carried over till today were if you could contribute you were welcome.

Vale, in respect to faunus treatment, was quite accepting. A faunus could get a normal job, a home, food, and medical treatment. Compared to the slums of Vacuo or the Dust mines of Atlas this was quite an improvement.

However, the acknowledgment of their rights was there only in code, not in spirit.

A faunus could get a job, but promotions came slow and often only to a certain point. He could buy a home, but no faunus could ever afford something better than their fellows. In the hospitals, if it wasn't life threatening, most faunus found themselves the last seen to.

Most faunus learned to live with it, enduring the false smiles and the condescending stares.

With almost all faunus gathered in the same neighborhoods, sharing them with the under to lower-middle class humans, it had been difficult to distinguish which faunus in the specific area was the one Getsuga was looking for.

Dog faunus by the name of Adrian, clad often in blue jeans, black t-shirt, and a black nylon jacket.

It could have been anyone.

Luckily enhanced senses and careless individuals mixed perfectly.

Getsuga sat perched on the roof of a small discount supermarket, the shadows of the approaching night shrouding him from sight as he stared at the group of faunus five houses down the street. The six faunus had been conversing for some time now and despite the distance, Getsuga could hear them as if he was right there talking with them.

It had been a mostly harmless conversation between friends, but as the streets slowly cleared, people going home from work, and with a few paranoid looks around the subjects of their talks shifted to more confidential matters.

"…home after 2 AM last Friday. It was a drag but I got the tools nice and ready for when we should need them." A bear faunus in overalls spoke.

"Nice. Sorry, I couldn't be there, but Betty and I were celebrating Williams birthday and we had been saving up for six months to buy him that game console." A wolf faunus in a leather jacket said.

"No problem. I owed you a favor after you covered for me on that business travel." The bear faunus laughed it off.

"Well, it's good that you got those tools, Sage, for I've gotten a call from the boss. Our new 'partner' is coming to town again and need some help with some installations." A dog faunus said, spitting the word 'partner' like it was poison.

That resulted in a chorus of curses and groans.

"Awww, not him again. Seriously I know the Fang has been on hard times, but to team up with that bowler wearing racist isn't what I signed up for." A deer faunus with a turtleneck groaned.

"Well, you better get used to it because that just how things are in the **company** now." Adrian growled, stressing 'company'.

The deer faunus nodded and waved him off.

"…Anyway. Just go to the office to get briefed on the situation and be ready okay?" Agreements all around. "Good. Well, I'll see you when I see you. Till next time." Adrian concluded.

There were some handshakes and parting words before the group broke up.

The now identified Adrian headed down the street away from Getsuga.

 _Well, time to introduce myself I suppose._ And with that, he vanished from the roof.

* * *

 _I hope Alice have the stew ready, I'm starving._ Thought Adrian as he made his way back to his girlfriend's house with a smile, thinking on the small mouse faunus that he loved dearly.

Adrian was new White Fang, ones who agreed with the changes made to the organization by the new leadership. His father had gotten himself killed working with criminals in Mistral to provide a better life for his mother and him than his own father, Adrian's grandfather, could Dust mining in Atlas. His father had left some savings behind, but they burnt through them and Adrian's mother was forced to start working in the 'entertainment' business at night.

She always came home with fresh bruises.

So, Adrian felt perfectly justified in his hatred of humans and supported the new approach the White Fang had taken.

Alas, Adrian skill on the battlefield was minimal. Not that he couldn't fight he was quite the shot with a handgun, but… well… Adrian was a coward. To rephrase that: Adrian had a healthy appetite for life, as he would always say. This meant that he wasn't in the good graces of some of the more zealotry members of the Fang, but his skills at gathering information had kept him safe so far.

He rounded a corner and walked down the sidewalk of what used to be the old industrial area, steel mills and Bullhead assembly plants left abandoned and scheduled for demolition or renovation so new businesses could take over. Already apartment buildings had sprouted around it in preparation for the job opportunities.

With this shortcut he should be home in about fifteen minutes and could get some food, have some fun if Alice was in the mood, catch some shuteye and be up early next morning to receive new orders.

 _Yeah, life isn't great, but it sure isn't terrib-_

Next, Adrian knew the light of the street lamp overhead went dark before he suffered a sudden case of extreme vertigo and found himself skidding across the uneven ground.

"Arggh! What the fuck?!" he howled, eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Hello, Adrian." Someone said coldly.

Fighting through the pain in his back and the scraped skin Adrian opened his eyes. It was much darker than before, but his enhanced faunus eyesight pierced the darkness to reveal that he was suddenly inside the old Dust processing plant and had seemingly moved half a kilometer in the time it took to blink.

"Adrian~? Focus please, I would like for you to tell me something and the sooner you do the sooner you can go free." The man before him said calmly. He sat crouched with folded hands four meters away in a black and red getup and only Adrian's faunus eyes allowed him to see the features in the darkness. He had a hood on which hid his face in shadow but not the single sharp horn or the two red orbs that shone through from within the darkness. He was obviously armed if the large thing on his back was any indication.

 _Shit_. Adrian's head snapped back and forth, looking around for help he knew would not be there. Within the walls of the factory, they were completely isolated, the whole thing being abandoned and only criminals or junkies occasionally coming here.

Sweat beaded on his brow and adrenaline pulsed in his veins as fear filled him. Nightmarish scenarios played in his head as he considered who this person was and what he wanted.

"W-who th-the fuck ar-" The faunus began.

"I'm asking the questions here!" The man harshly cuts him off.

Standing up from his crouch his captor walked over to Adrian's left and leaned up against a concrete wall and crossed his arms. During the seconds when he didn't look at him, Adrian stuck his hand in his jacket pocket where he kept the small revolver he had for protection. The man was obliviously a Huntsman so Adrian didn't feel too confident in his chances, but if he could catch him by surprise he might wound him enough to get away.

Staring at him with that infernal glow the man began. "After overhearing your little conversation, cute with the 'code words' by the way, I have a few questions so let's get to it, shall we?" The man clapped his hands, folded them before him and leaned a little forward as he locked gaze with Adrian. "Question 1: Who's 'the boss'?"

…

Adrian didn't answer, his loyalty to the White Fang and the fear of what would happen when this man had what he wanted slightly outweighing the fear of what would happen if he didn't give the man what he wanted. Inside his pocket, he curled his finger around the trigger of the gun.

…

The man sighed and looked to the around on the ground for a second before spotting what he looked for. Picking up a steel rod used for concrete reinforcement he looked it over for a moment before, with a satisfied nod, he walked over to Adrian and held the steel rod a few centimeters away from his face.

Brief confusion quickly turned to surprise before it became fear as the steel rod, starting from the man's hand, turned red hot.

"The 'boss'?" The man repeated, his face cold.

Adrian kept his eye on the rod but held his tongue.

…

 _ **Tssss**_ _._

"Arrrrrrgggh." Adrian cried as his head filched away from the rod. He had been briefly tapped on the check by the near molten rod, giving him a small 3rd-degree burn.

Distracted by the pain he didn't notice his captors displeased scowl before he was picked up by the collar and thrown down on the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

Pinning him down by a foot on his chest his captor glared at him from under his hood and held the glowing metal rod a few centimeters away from his eyes. "Your boss if you please?" He growled, patience slipping.

"A-A-Ada-" _wheeze_ "A-Adam Ta-" _cough_ "Adam Taurus." Adrian managed to force out while trying desperately to recover precious oxygen.

The man stepped off his chest and turned away from him as Adrian rolled over, coughing and spluttering.

"Now that's better. Adam Taurus? One of the commanders of the White Fang? Okay, question 2: Know anything about a black hai-

 **BANG!-** _ **SHING**_ **-** _ **PLIIIING**_

 _Damnit, he blocked it!_ Thought Adrian as he got up and ran.

Moving with the speed of a man with the Devil on his heels Adrian sprinted blindly through a door-

 **BANG!**

-and loosed a bullet blindly behind him as he fell into a short hallway with concrete debris on the floor. He started running along it-

 **BANG! BANG!**

-in full flight mentality and seeing a shadow from the corner of his eyes he shot two times before taking a random right through a double door and into a broken-down factory floor. He vaulted over a conveyor belt, slipping and hitting his knee he ignored the pain-

 **BANG!**

-as he got up and continued fleeing while shooting in the general direction of a sound he heard to his left. At the end of the room, less than fifty meters from him he could see the dark of the open night through the missing doors to the factory floor. Addicting hope shot through his veins-

 **BANG!**

-before icy dread filled him as a sudden gust of wind from behind went just past him, pointing and shooting on reflex towards his rear, but hearing only the sound of the bullet striking concrete.

40 meters. He would soon be free of this nightmare.

30 meters. Coming home to his girlfriend and holding her tight.

20 meters. The moon and stars on the outside became visible. He was done with the Fang, never again!

10 meters…

Twin burning coals looking at him from the doorway, unempathetic to his plight.

 **Click.**

Surprise, dread, terror.

 **Click… Click…**

No burst of noise. No flash of fire. No smell of powder.

No salvation.

"…You really shouldn't be so reckless with your bullets Adrian." The Devil spoke unamused.

 **Rattle**

Adrian suddenly found it hard to breathe as a chain manifested around his throat and lifted him to his toes. He attempted to grab the chain but found his arms also restrained by chains.

 _Wheeze_ "P-please, I have a-a wife, a ch-child." He tried, anything to escape whatever fate awaited him.

Walking towards him, hands clasped behind his back and black chains waving serpentine in the air, the man stopped a meter away from Adrian, regarding him with soulless eyes.

"… You will answer my questions and after that… Well… let's wait and see."

A chain rose like a cobra to eye level before Adrian and slowly began to glow with white heat.

* * *

Punches, kicks, and hugs were flying.

"Well, Ruby, Yang… it's a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

"Oh, not you again!"

Blake looked on, peeved, as the short two-way fight turned to a three-way argument… two and a half, Ruby wasn't really a part of it.

 _Sigh_ , was it too much to ask for some relaxing quiet time to herself, reading her book?

As they argued, the blond older sister and white-haired Schnee heiress while the dark red-haired younger sister desperately tried to break it up, Blake took a moment to regard the yellow-haired spitfire of a girl.

While the faunus tried fiercely to get their human counterparts to see them as more than intelligent animals the fact remained that faunus shared more than mere physical traits with animals.

Enhanced eyesight and benefits from their animal traits were well-known faunus boons, but they also shared, to a lesser extent, the animalistic instincts of the animals whose features they shared.

It had been subtle at first, and still, Blake refused to acknowledge it, but with the ongoing argument heating up Blake subconsciously felt wary of the blond girl. Even if she had been aware of it, she wouldn't have been able to put it into words. It was primal feelings and instincts, that only barely remained in humans, which flared inside Blake's hindbrain, warning her of a potential danger.

It was the dread felt by fish when sea monsters dwelt in the deep seas of ancient Remnant. It was the anxiety a mouse felt when the sky grew dark and the flapping of wings was heard. It was the angst felt by men of old when they pointed their spears at rustling bushes.

It was the feeling that came when in the presence of a superior predator.

Without really thinking Blake had gotten from sitting to standing, ready to fight or flee. Even if she didn't understand or acknowledge the feelings her body demanded she ready herself.

Blake didn't know the girl before her. She didn't know her personality, drive or dreams. There was but one thing she knew.

She would keep an eye on her.

* * *

Officer Jerry had been having a pretty good day. For one, he was out in the field again after a month of desk duty, having twisted his ankle during a basketball game. Second, he didn't have to deal with any more crazy huntress kids.

Sure, that Taiyang was a standup guy and probably loved his daughters, but with one tangling with criminals and another trashing a bar all in the span of 24 hours was… well… he pitied the colleague who would have to deal with them in the future.

And yeah, they knew about that episode at Juniors, but the man hadn't pressed charges, not wanting the police snooping around no doubt.

Criminal scum.

But seriously, he felt for the blond huntsman. Having daughters, TEENAGE daughters could be bad enough, but SUPERPOWERED TEENAGE daughters sounded like a special circle of Hell.

How do you ground your daughter who can teleport at will? Or what if you withdraw scroll privileges from your bad-tempered, little, pyromancer, sweetheart? Hell, Jacques Schnee has two daughters who, with the Schnee semblance, can summon Grimm with those Glyphs of theirs and that just sounds like a recipe for disaster.

But that was all in the past. Officer Jerry had been having a nice day of city patrol, mingling with the happy populace of Vale and had been prepared to conclude his evening patrol when shots were reported in the old industrial area.

So now Officer Jerry was sneaking about an abandoned factory, gun drawn, looking for the perpetrator.

 _Be a police officer Jerry. It's a respected profession, Jerry. Nothing bad happens these days Jerry._ The Officer thought angrily. _For Dust's sake, I have a Masters in Micro Dust Engineering. Why did I let mom talk me into this job? Stupid Atlas, saturating the market with Dust engineers!_

"And screw that lieutenant, sending me in without backup that assh…" Officer Jerry whispered as he rounded a corner and trailed off.

He had been moving steadily through the building, checking offices and storage rooms as he moved so as not to be ambushed from behind. He had arrived at the factory floor only a few minutes ago and had been moving cautiously in the open space.

The entire time he had been here he had seen nothing that would imply a shooting had taken place and was beginning to consider the possibility that it was a simple prank by some bored kids.

But, as he rounded an extended wall what he came across had him paralyzed for a few seconds before, with a cry, he swiftly turned on his heel and sprinted to the nearest exit.

In doing so he left the victim of his discovery alone once again, silently hanging upside down from black chains wrapped around his feet. He had been burned multiple times and his face was painted red with blood which still trickled from his slit throat to the floor.

A dead dog faunus.

* * *

 **So, yeah? I hope it was okay. Adrian was a bit of a last-minute addition, but I wanted to give a face to the White Fang because in RWBY they are all just endless, faceless grunts. Adrian has motivations, fears, dreams and can therefore be sympathized with… And now he's dead.**

 **That was a bit of an experiment from my side. A way to judge your feelings on the way I'm heading. Evil is an abstract concept. No one sane truly believes themselves 'evil', they merely perform a dark deed in service of a greater good or so they believe.**

 **We all need to believe that we are good.**

 **Adrian might seem like an okay guy, and he himself believe it, but he aids the White Fang in their stealing and killing.**

 **Getsuga, I think, is a pragmatic person. He doesn't go out of his way to cause death and destruction, but he has no problem using 'evil methods' to move forward with his goals and he shows no mercy to the ones in his way.**

 **Adrian was in his way.**

 **Tell me what you think about it.**

 **Now for the 'poll' for Getsuga's powers, it's looking something like this now:**

 **Quincy Powers: ||||||||||| (11)**

 **Kido: |||||||| (8)**

 **Hell Powers: |||||||||||| (12)**

 **Semblance (suggested): | (1)**

 **Negative Emotion sensing (suggested): | (1)**

 **I won't rule anything out at this point, but I doubt Kido will be a thing. It just has too many uses and would act like a semblance swiss army knife for Getsuga.**

 **Quincy powers I can't say anything about right now, but I have to balance Getsuga's enemies so I can't make him have too many abilities.**

 **Hell Powers is a thing now. Got many good arguments and while I hadn't figured out its powerlevel (mere chain and fire control or more) it seemed to be a good way to give Getsuga a little more choice than just hack and slash without giving him too many abilities.**

 **Hollow Soul Eating was something a few voted for, but I decided it would likely paint a wrong picture of Getsuga's character.**

 **There were also some suggested powers I will think about in the future.**

 **Another thing is the general power levels in this fic, a problem in every crossover where the author wish to balance things. I've made some observations by studying fights from either series and for now this is what I think:**

 **### Ichigo Kurosaki (The Substitute Arc) Yang Xiao Long ###**

 **So Ichigo with Rukia's powers loses to Yang. He's unfamiliar with swordsmanship and Yang's power, skill and Semblance mean that she wins this fight.**

 **###Qrow Branwen Ichigo Kurosaki (The Sneak Entry Arc [Kenpachi fight not included]) = Yang Xiao Long ###**

 **Ichigo with his Shikai would be even with or defeat Yang narrowly. At this point we can see Ichigo tearing down stone walls in his fight against Ikkaku and he knows unnamed Getsuga Tensho. In a straight fight, they might be pretty equal and only the power of Getsuga Tensho would give Ichigo an edge. However, Qrow would still beat Ichigo through skill, speed and swordsmanship.**

 **### Ichigo Kurosaki (The Rescue Arc) Qrow Branwen ###**

 **Qrow would be unable to defend against the sheer speed and power of Ichigo's Bankai. A solid win to Ichigo.**

 **This is what I see when I look at the fights. When you get to Captain Class Shinigami no revealed combatant in Remnant can equal them in strength, speed and destructive ability. At most highly skilled fighters (Qrow, Tyrian, Adam) or those with special abilities (Amber, Glynda, Cinder, Emerald) could hope to win against would be lieutenant level Shinigami with only Shikai.**

 **Obviously Getsuga is going to be strong, and therefore both the seal and buffing the enemies he will face along the line, will be necessary. However, I don't think I will go for a passive boost in the enemy's power (a.k.a. just making them more powerful). It would be "unfair" towards the other huntsmen in RWBY if they had no chance. Instead I will toy around with ideas of different "activated" power which are temporary and shouldn't be used carelessly unless the user wish to suffer extreme consequences.**

 **Lastly, what I have to say is about the flashback fight between Raven and Summer. This was an experiment to see how well I can write fight scenes. I don't enjoy endless repetitions of how a sword is slashed or a gun is shot so I plan to have small segments of fight description and mostly focus on the overall happening during the fights.**

* * *

 **Omake (a treat to those of you who know FMA).**

Jaune Louis Arcstrong

 **AN:** From Vol. 3, Episode 2: New Challengers.

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's the thing, where we take our shields, remember?"

"Arkos?"

"Yeah. It's our names put together."

"Right… no, I get it."

"What, do you not like it?"

"No, no, it's… good?"

"Mmm, I sensed hesitation!"

"Hey!" the tanned opponent with plum-colored scarf shouted.

"Huh?" team JNPR intelligently answered.

It must have looked very comical for outsiders. A huntsman team stopping a fight during a Vytal festival match to have a team meeting. It must've looked comical… were it not BECAUSE they stopped a MUCH MORE entertaining match from happening.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little."

"Yeah! Team ears only!"

"We're in the middle of a fight!"

"And we're in the middle of a conversation! What don't you get about that?!" The blond team leader shouted, losing his temper with his rude enemy.

"Um, Jaune?"

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"I think he means that we're ALL in the middle of a fight?"

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."**

There's a moment in a person's life when it just says click. When pain, humiliation or plain annoyance at the people who pour the last coffee and then doesn't brew another batch boils over.

This was Jaune Arcs moment.

"… So, you want a fight, huh?" he whispered, but somehow the other team heard it.

"Yeah!" Scarf man shouted.

"…I see" Jaune said before he dropped his sword and shield and grabbed hold of his hoddie and breastplate.

"Then it will be my pleasure to demonstrate to you THE FIGHTING TECHNIQUES PASSED DOWN THE ARC LINE **FOR GENERATIONS!"** he shouted as he ripped the armor and clothes from his upper body.

…

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAA! HE'S SO HOT!"** Sounded the screams of every female in Remnant, the Vytal stadium especially.

When Jaune Arc upper body were revealed it was like holy light descended from heaven just to perfectly illuminate every part of him. His body was something from a perverted woman's extremely wet dream. His chest was carved like from solid granite, pectoral muscles perfectly defined. His biceps and triceps were like steel cables wrapped in skin giving a powerful look to his arms. His abdominal was like a hilly landscape, an eight pack of godlike proportions. His whole body, somehow hidden under his cloths, were that of a Greek war god, an Adonis of the modern age.

Husbands looked in shock as their wives transformed to dogs caught outside on a hot day, panting with open mouths and their tongue hanging out.

Boyfriends observed in worry as hearts spawned in their girlfriend's eyes.

"NOW THAT I AM PREPARED, LET US DO BATTLE!" Jaune Arc shouted as all members of team BENZ, expect the female member, shrunk in fear.

In five seconds the enemy team lay defeated, the males having been knocked through the protective barrier and into the sunset and the female falling unconscious when Jaune locked eyes with her, a silly smile on her face.

"ENOUGH. NO LONGER WILL I HIDE MY POWER, MOTHER, AND FATHER BE DAMNED!" He shouted before he turned to his team. "AND NO LONGER WILL I HIDE MY FEELINGS, PYRRHA!?"

The red-haired champion huntress looked on Jaune in a daze, her pupils transformed into pink hearts as they would forever stay. She would gladly give up all her aspirations as a huntress to become a housewife if Jaune would only say the words. "… Take me." She whispered.

"AND I SHALL!" He teleported to the girl and had her carried in bridal style before anyone could blink. "MY LOVE FOR YOU BURNS LIKE A THOUSAND SUNS! LET US MARRY AND RID THE WORLD OF GRIMM TOGETHER!" He shouted, holding a fist to the sky and a ghostly image of a waving Valean flag appearing behind him.

"I love you Jaune!" A spectator shouted.

"AND I LOVE YOU, RANDOM CITIZEN!" He shouted back.

He turned to look at the rest of his team.

"REN!" He shouted.

"Oh… uhm, yes Jaune?" The shocked boy managed to say.

"TAKE NORA AND LET US GO SHOW THE WOMEN WE LOVE HOW MANLY WE CAN BE!" Fire burned in his eyes at the proclamation.

Nora's smile grew and gained more teeth as she stared intently at Ren while she licked her lips.

"AND YOU!" He pointed at team RWBY.

Three girls squirmed on their soggy seats.

"WEISS, BLAKE AND YANG! MEET ME AT MY DORMS AND I SHALL SHOW PYRRHA AND YOU THE LOVEMAKING ARTS PASSED DOWN THE ARC FAMILY **FOR GENERATIONS!** "

And with that, he executed a jump that propelled him and Pyrrha over and out of the arena.

In the silence left behind tens of thousands of females glared daggers at the three girls.

Yang was the first to gather herself and rose explosively, her eyes burning red and hair on fire.

"I'm coming daddy! Save some sugar for your little sweetheart." She yelled and she stormed towards the hangar, knocking down walls as she went.

Next where Blake, her bow having disappeared showing her twitching ears and her eyes had become slit. She was flushed and panting.

"I-I better get, nyaa, down. You ne-never know when, nyaa, master desire his p-p-pet's presence, nyaa."

She poofed out of existence, revealing that she had switched with a shadow clone not long ago.

…

…

"W-w-well I better… m-make sure th-that they don't g-get in trouble." The red-faced Weiss stammered.

The cold glares she received enlightened her to what others thought and she waved her hand in panic.

"N-not that I-I like him or a-anything. N-no definitely n-not. Brutish b-barbarian with those o-oversized, ridicules, perfect, delicious…" She trailed off as she drooled.

The feeling of concentrated killing intent snapped her out of it.

"B-but I definitely don't l-like J-Jaune Arc." She fled with what little dignity she had left leaving Ruby behind.

…

"Wonder when Jaune had time to train?" The little scythe wielder asked innocently as she continued eating cookies as a cry of "IT'S HUGE." sounded in the distance.

* * *

 **So, that all.**

 **Till next time. Remember to favorite and review and check out my profile to see what I have planned for other stories.**

 **-OverDemon**


End file.
